


The Future must Know

by TritoneHorror



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Dealing With Trauma, Established Relationship, Fear Avatar!Basira, Fear Avatar!Martin, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jon and Daisy are already avatars in canon, M/M, Okay this got a lot happier than originally planned, POV Alternating, Struggling with the concept of humanity, Time Travel Fix-It, post MAG 160
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TritoneHorror/pseuds/TritoneHorror
Summary: Jon, Martin, Basira, and Daisy return to the past to keep the world from ending. Which proves to be a difficult task considering how much they've changed.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 58
Kudos: 457





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to my friends Mere and Wes for letting me just dump all my world building and plot ideas in their dm's. ♡
> 
> Title is from "Dr. Sunshine is Dead" by Will Wood and the Tapeworms - which has absolutely nothing to do with the fic, just a result of me combining my top interests.
> 
> We're all coping. Here's a time-travel fix it. Hope you enjoy

> " _The future must know where you’ve been_
> 
> _The past predicts the state you’re in_
> 
> _The present did and will not last, is. isn’t. was. Have. hasn’t. has_ "
> 
> Dr Sunshine is Dead by Will Wood and the Tapeworms 

* * *

Jon stared idly into the fire as the night began to creep in around their recent hideout. He should be trying to get some rest for the day ahead, but he knew better than to put faith in their security. They were never really safe anymore, but they had learned to adjust. Beside him Martin slid his hand into Jon's and gave it a comforting squeeze. Jon turned back to him with a look of reverence. He turned Martin's hand in his and brought it to his lips. He laid a gentle kiss to the silver band on Martin's ring finger. He didn't need to look at Martin to know the look he was giving him. They both felt the same blooming love in their hearts, this was theirs. 

Jon sighed and pressed another gentle kiss to the wedding band. Martin lifted his hand from Jon's grasp and moved to wipe at the tears forming in Jon's eyes. Martin pulled Jon close, pressing small kisses where he could as Jon clung to him. 

"What if this doesn't work?"

"It has to." Martin replied, resolute. "We have to believe it will."

Jon breathed. "Okay….I'm just..." This plan scared him; what if it all went wrong? What if they lost each other? There were too many ways things could go wrong. Like every other minute of his life he was terrified. 

"I know. Me too." Martin's voice was barely above a whisper. Jon held him tighter.

Neither of them slept that night, but they kept the other close. 

… 

Basira lead their group to their destination. Though once they got close enough it wasn't that hard to find; it was the only house left standing on Hill Top Road.

  
  


■■■

When the group awoke it was on a cool smooth stone floor with a surprising lack of cobwebs. Jon sat up and was surprised to recognize his surroundings. They were in the tunnels under the institute in the room with the worm portal. Only there wasn't a worm portal, there never had been, but the stone wall was broken and distorted in the place the portal should - _would_ \- be. Jon shut his eyes against his oncoming headache. Basira and Daisy had already stood up and were pacing the layout of the room. Martin stays sat beside Jon and waits for him to get his bearings.

"How do we know it worked?" Basira asks. 

"It worked," Jon says through clenched teeth.

"Alright, do you know that or do you _Know_ that?"

"I, uh, _Know_. And there's a lot to process right now. Give me a second."

It was like all his knowledge had been reset; the information was trying to update and rearrange itself with the current time. Knowledge from what is now the future they're avoiding wars with knowledge from his own past - which is now the present day. All of that on top of his own memories and thoughts and it all became too loud and too much. He fights for control to stop the ongoing flood of information. 

Daisy kneels on the other side of Jon and pats his shoulder. After a few more seconds Jon straightens and moves to get up.

"Hey," Daisy stops him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just had to… find the quiet again." They share something akin to a smile and turn back to the room.

"Okay. So we're in the tunnels under the institute."

"Figured that much," Basira nods. "Any idea… when?"

Jon takes a moment to draw the information. "Late 2015, I was just promoted to head Archivist."

Martin huffs out a dry chuckle. "Convenient."

Jon gives a laugh of his own. "Right well…Shall we?"

… 

"So what do you propose we do, Jon?" 

"I don't know!" Jon ran his hand over his face. Basira was right it a way, they didn't have any other clear options. "It just… There must be a better way than to just show up and announce we're from the future."

They had found an exit leading to a trap door in the archives. Basira was suggesting they go right on in but Jon was having second thoughts. He expected another quip from Basira but she was no longer paying attention to him. He looked to Martin who mirrored his confusion.

"Basira?"

"Where's Daisy?" There was a silent urgency to her voice.

"She was just - Oh no." Jon Knew exactly where she was. If they didn't stop her…

Jon broke into a run towards the trapdoor. He could hear the others quick to follow behind him. When he made it to the door he was not surprised to see it had been broken off its hinges. He scrambled up, pausing for a moment to catch his breath when he fell to the floor in the archives. Looking up he froze. Three very familiar faces stared at him in apparent shock. There was a fourth face among them that Jon didn't recognize for a moment. Then it clicked and he physically recoiled at the pain in his head as his memories started reverting themselves to include this version of Sasha - the _real_ Sasha. There were more pressing matters at hand, Jon pushed through the pain struggling to compose himself. This gives Basira time to catch up and she doesn't hesitate like he does, but she gives him a gentle shove forward as she rushes by. 

"No time. We have to get Daisy first." She yells.

"Right." Jon straightens and then notices the other figures in the room had started to move as well. Tim, who had been sitting in a desk chair, was now standing and his past self was now stepping in front of the others to get closer.

"Uh, right." He addresses the room this time. "So no doubt you have some questions."

Suddenly there's a firm hand on his shoulder, urging him on. 

"We're from the future." A voice interrupts. "We'll talk about it _later_ after we stop Daisy from committing _murder_." Martin, his Martin, gives him a final push and nods. Jon nods back and breaks back into a run, this time without leaving Martin behind. 

They both hear the cacophony of noise break out behind them as their words sunk in and neither slow down as it continues to echo behind them in pursuit. 

■■■

Jonathan Sims, newly promoted Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, lets out an exasperated sigh. He was quickly discovering how much of a _hussle_ his new job was going to be.

"You're absolutely sure that it doesn't work?" Sasha looks back at him from behind what she was turning into her own desk. Tim sat in a wheeled office chair he found, watching Jon, while Martin was pretending to look busy with some boxes of files, and not eavesdropping. Jon takes another deep inhale.

"Yes, absolutely positive, Jon. Just like the other _five_ past attempts - these statements just won't record digitally."

"Spoooky," Tim drones and Jon grimaces. "Face it boss, these statements are cursed." Tim shrugs, all nonchalant as he leans back in his chair. Martin stifles a laugh.

"Right, well -"

Jon is cut off by a loud noise from further in the archives, a sound like splintering wood. Cautiously, he walks in the direction it came from. Tim rolls his chair to get a better look while Martin and Sasha slowly approach as well. There was a trap door in the floor, in a back corner of the room he had yet to notice, and the door had been opened from below. The entrance into… what Jon could only assume is a basement is dark. Then a figure pushes their way out and into the archives proper. It is a woman, she looks both strong and frail at the same time. She's muscular and bears several scars but she looks pale and sickly. When she looks up to them there is a hunger and fury in her face. A stern determination that pushes her to her feet. 

"Excuse me," her voice is just as gravelly as her appearance but she speaks softly. "I'll fix that later."

With that she makes her way through the archives. Jon can't help but think on how much her gait reminds him of a predator as she stalks her way out. 

For a moment the archives are quiet as they process what just happened. Jon opens his mouth to speak but finds that he's at a loss for words. Before he can find his train of thought the sound of multiple footsteps filter up from the entrance in the floor. Jon looks at the others and braces himself for whatever is coming next.

There wasn't anyway to prepare himself for what drags its way out. The figure is…. familiar but not. It isn't until the man lifts his head from the floor that he recognizes why. The figure has his face and his body but it is scarred, his hair is longer, and he looks exhausted. The other Jon is looking up at the four of them in what could be best described as panic and disbelief. Tim stands up from his chair and Jon places himself between the figure at the trapdoor and his team. 

Another emerges from below. This woman is much like the first in demeanor. She shoves her way past the other Jon who stands dumbfounded with a slightly pained expression. 

"No time. We have to get Daisy first." And with that the woman takes the same path as the first, the one who must be Daisy.

"Right," and Jon pales at the sound of his own voice coming from the ragged other. Sasha does a quick lookover the two identical men in his periphery. The other Jon composes himself. "Uh, right. So no doubt you have some questions."

But their attention is drawn away as a fourth figure stands from the darkness, this one just as eerily familiar as the current. It's Martin but it's _not_ ; this Martin is battered and worn down - it looks wrong on someone as kind and gentle as the Martin he knows. The other Martin places a hand on the other Jon's shoulder. Jon can't help but notice how the other him _melts_ into the touch rather than pull away.

"We're from the future. We'll talk about it _later_ after we stop Daisy from committing _murder_." The other Martin's voice is firm and the other Jon is quick to agree. The two doubles start running after the other women.

For a beat there is silence.

"WHAT?"

"From the _future?_ "

Martin was the first to break the silence, incredulous. Sasha seems to be speaking questions to herself. Tim walks towards the door. 

"Tim, where are you going?"

"I'm following whatever this is to get some answers."

Jon opened his mouth to protest but his own feet were already moving to catch up with his pace. They all followed the others up the stairs.

This promotion was turning out to be a nightmare.

■■■

Daisy was in Elias's office. As Martin and Jon enter she has him pinned to the wall with a grip tight on his throat. Basira is cautiously approaching her and Daisy's growls only grow louder.

"He deserves to die."

"You're right. But not yet."

Martin doesn't dare get closer but Jon makes his way to Daisy's other side, reaching out. "Daisy. She's right. We can't. Not yet."

Her grip falters and she turns to stare at him. "How can you say that? After everything he did? Everything he did _to you_?"

Jon fliches. "I am _not_ defending him. But he has too many ties to people here at the institute. Killing him now - without a plan or countermeasures - would be… there's no need for innocent blood to be spilled."

She considers his words. Looking back to Basira she drops her hold on Elias and backs up, shaking. Basira is quick to grab Elias while Jon urges Daisy to sit in one of the chairs. He kneels beside her and grabs her hands. Her nails had sharpened into claws and she had begun to dig them into her own palms. He murmurs soothing words to help calm her. She doesn't respond but she doesn't pull away which is progress.

Meanwhile, Basira is restraining Elias's arms behind his back. Martin is pretty sure that there's fear in his eyes as he takes in his surroundings. "Right, so would anyone care to explain -" 

Elias is cut off before he can finish. There's a crunching noise followed by a groan of pain. Martin is pretty sure his fist just broke Elias's nose. 

"Shut up." Martin can't help but feel a _little_ satisfied. Distantly, he is aware that a crowd has followed them into the office but he can't find it in him to care. Basira shoots him an impressed look before she pushes Elias to the floor.

There's a brief moment of silence before another person speaks up.

"What the _fuck_ is happening?"

Tim is standing at the front of the crowd that has gathered in front of the door. He can't decide who to stare down, so his gaze keeps shifting around the room in bewilderment. 

"Would someone please explain what the hell is going on?" This time there's a hint of desperation in his plea. "Because I'm convinced that I've totally lost it and this is the weirdest fever dream yet."

Jon doesn't fight back the weak bark of laughter that escapes at that. Even so, it comes out pathetic and broken. Martin finally takes a moment to _actually_ take in the people in front of him. He had mourned Tim, now seeing the man here in front of him - _alive_ \- well… something long buried lets itself be known in his chest. He almost starts crying but he makes himself look at the others. Jon and his younger self look so… _untouched_. It's surreal seeing himself from an outside perspective and it's even odder to this version of himself. Then he notices Sasha and he lets the tears spill from his eyes. Basira is unaffected, so she is the one to speak.

"We're from the future. Or _a_ future. A terrible one we're going to keep from existing."

"Yeah," Tim scoffs. "You said that. So, you expect us to just _believe_ in time travel?"

Basira shrugs. "You work at the Magnus Institute."

The joke falls flat.

Sasha steps up. 

"I mean they do have really convincing evidence." She turns to Martin, who blinks away tears to see her clearly. Her face softens and Martin had missed that - he hadn't been aware of it but he had missed that look. Behind him Jon stands from the floor and takes a few tentative steps forward. Martin only just realizes how crowded the office is once Jon stops by his side. He's grabbed the box of tissues from Elias's desk and offers it to Martin who takes a few to dry his eyes. Jon clears his throat and addresses the others.

"We know it's a lot to ask for your trust but we're not here to cause harm -"

"Except to our boss." His younger self interrupts.

"Yes well…he _is_ the reason we're here."

A low growling starts up again from behind. When they turn, Daisy is still in the chair but shaking violently. It's not hard to tell she's slowly losing control again. His Jon looks at him almost desperately and Martin nods. He knows what Jon is asking and walks over to Daisy. She notices his approach and nods in consent. He places a hand on her shoulder and rubs it soothingly. As he does he reaches for the invisible threads tied to her and forces her to relax. Her shaking stops and she exhales.

Martin is surprised to hear his own voice next.

"Wait. So what did Elias _do?_ "

"He's binded you to an evil fear entity for starters." Basira answers.

"He's also responsible for the murder of Gertrude Robinson." Jon continues. 

"Also I'm pretty sure he's committing tax evasion right now." Martin adds, remembering all the paperwork from his time as Peter's assistant. "More importantly, he's not really Elias Bouchard."

"Then who is he?" The younger Jon demands. 

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

The two Jons stare at each other. Martin can tell that his Jon's patience is wearing thin from exhaustion and stress. He spots the glint in his eyes too late.

"Jon -"

"No. Why don't we just have Elias explain himself shall we?"

Martin moves to intervene but Daisy grabs his hand. 

"Let him."

Jon has moved towards Basira who has Elias propped up in a sitting position on the floor. Jon grabs the tape recorder that has materialized on the desk and brings it to his mouth to record. Elias stares up at Jon, blood still oozing from his nose. Even bloody and beaten the bastard still looks smug - like he doesn't believe Jon could have any control over him. It's then that Martin decides to let Jon continue. 

The recorder clicks on and there's a faint crackle of static as Jon looks down at Elias.

"Is all of this really necessary, Jonathan?"

Jon shrugs. "Perhaps not. But it sure does bring us some satisfaction."

"And now what?"

"Now you're going to tell everyone the truth about the institute."

Elias scoffs. "And what truth would that be?"

Jon is toying with him, holding back his powers to give Jonah a false sense of security. The static feedback crescendos. Jon begins to push his power out in earnest.

"You're going to tell them enough."

Elias is quiet.

"Go ahead Jonah, _tell them your story_." 

For a second Jonah doesn't move but as the compulsion hits the words spill from his mouth.

"What? Would you like a confession? Fine. I am Jonah Magnus. I built the Institute to serve The Beholding - a force that exists outside of our understanding and to feed off of fear. I killed Elias Bouchard and I killed James Wright before him and countless others. I did kill Gertrude Robinson. I killed her because she was too dangerous. She had figured out too much and for my plans I needed an unsuspecting pawn. I needed a new Archivist and that was to be you, Jonathan Sims. You had managed to survive an encounter with The Web as a child but had not been able to escape its hold entirely. I was going to use you. To mark you with all the fears; which I can only assume worked, based off all those scars you've managed to collect. And my my, Jonathan, how all that _fear_ has changed you. You were to be my next ritual. I was going to change the world and you were to be the catalyst for its apotheosis."

"You'll have to tell me what it was like, the world of nightmares we created. It's too bad I underestimated you. Hmm… How did you manage time travel of all things? I can only assume when the walls of reality shattered it opened a lot more possibilities."

"That's enough. Basira -"

"How does it feel? To have the powers of a true Archivist?"

"Enough!" 

Martin clenches his fist as Basira gives him a swift punch to the throat. He pulls his strings and Jonah's eyes dart to him.

"It looks like I've also underestimated Martin." And Jonah remains quiet. 

There is silence and Tim takes a breath. "So, you're telling me that you're Jonah fucking Magnus and were planning to - and apparently did - use Jon to...cause the apocalypse?"

"That is what happened, yes." Jon says as he clicks the recorder off and falls backwards to lean against the desk. He looks drained. 

"So why didn't I come back from the future?" Tim asks and Martin wishes he had picked literally any of the other questions Martin can tell are buzzing through his head. 

Jon hangs his head. Martin speaks up.

"Tim… you died. Sasha too."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

The younger Jon takes a shaky breath. "I believe you but there's a lot I don't understand. There's more you're not telling us."

Sasha nods. "I have a few questions myself."

"Right," Daisy stands up from her chair. "Jon and Martin you go back down to the archives and give the others a rundown. Basira and I will wrap things up here."

"Right."

Jon stays slumped against the desk. Martin offers him a hand. 

"You okay?"

Jon looks up at him then back down to his shaking limbs. 

"No."

"Need help getting back down to the archives?"

"Please."

Jon takes his arm and Martin supports his weight as they head towards the door where there's still a crowd gawking at them in confusion.

"Alright, we'll explain everything downstairs. Let's go." As they hesitantly start to file out Jon squeezes his arm. As the others have their backs turned Martin presses a light kiss to his cheek. 

They could do this. Things were going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archives Welcoming party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yikes didn't mean to take so long with this chapter but life sure did get crazy. Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos - you are all so kind! Anyway, enjoy!  
> This was not beta read or even proofread before posting so apologies for any mistakes!

Things were turning out pretty crazy, in Martin's opinion. Honestly, he was starting to lose track of what is actually happening because he feels like there's so much more he still doesn't know. Apparently this group, that included Jon and himself, had traveled back from the future? And Elias was an evil murderer? It all seemed too far fetched yet here they were, making their way back down to the archives to… what exactly? Have their questions answered? The list was pretty long and was only getting longer. Tim and Sasha were being surprisingly quiet as their group made their way back downstairs. Jon, his - er...this timeline's Jon, was also being uncharacteristically calm about this all as well. They all stopped at the entrance of the Archives. Beside him, Jon let out a frustrated grumble. 

"Well today is just  _ full _ of surprises it seems!"

"What? What is it?"

It was weird to hear Jon's voice responding to his own. The other two quickly caught up to see what caused the alarm. Martin watched as they let go of each other to better assess the room. But there was little of note to see besides the boxes of cassette tapes piled haphazardly on a desk in the center of the room. On top of the pile was a tarantula. Martin would have assumed it was fake but it was crawling slowly across the tapes. His older self approached the creature and cupped it in his hands to examine it. 

He gasped, "Jon look! It's Sylvia." Martin watched his future self coo at the spider. He looked delighted.

Future Jon looked less so. More cautious. 

"How do you know it's her?"

"Same markings. She's smaller though, not yet matured. This must be her past self...her current self?"

"What are the tapes?" 

In lieu of an answer Martin hands him a tape from the pile. Jon exchanges the cassettes in the recorder he had in Elias's office and presses play. 

" _ Statement of Jane Prentiss, regarding a wasps nest in her attic - " _

"Christ… is this  _ all _ of them?" Martin says over the recording. He's placed the tarantula, Sylvia, on his shoulder where she seems content to sit. Jon shrugs, cutting the recording off. 

"I imagine so."

"I guess that makes explaining everything a little bit easier."

"Oh," Jon straightens, as if only just remembering the others were in the room. "Right. Martin, help me find Gertrude's tape. Or the recording of us listening to it would work as well."

As the two start to search through the collection of tapes Tim reclaims the desk chair he was sat in earlier. Martin tries to give him a look but Tim shrugs it off. 

"Look, this is exhausting and I don't even have my own double to worry about."

Jon scoffs as Sasha gives a little snicker beside him.

"Actually," Future Jon's voice is so much softer in comparison. "You might all want to sit down for this next part."

The distinct lack of chairs in the room makes itself known. 

"Right, I'll just grab some from the -"

"Right, I'll just grab some from the -"

Apparently both Martin and his future self had followed the same train of thought and the two of them were now staring wide-eyed at each other. Martin couldn't help but feel embarrassed, as if he were getting in his own way. 

Jon clears his throat covering his mouth with a burnt fist, "How about you both get them from the break room?"

This startles both Martins into moving.

◇

Jon smiles as the two near identical figures leave the room. It was nice to see that not everything had changed  _ completely _ . As he's distracted, Tim rolls up closer to him with a mischievous look in his eyes that Jon had not seen in years.

"So, Future-Boss," Jon must make a face at the title because Tim's grin grows wider. "Do they give up digital in the future?" He says while nodding at the cassettes.

Jon tries to smile through the pain he feels at hearing -  _ seeing -  _ Tim's smile again. He doesn't do a very convincing job. 

"I wish it were that simple," he says as he picks up the tape he was looking for. Tim studies him for a moment before rolling back.

"Alright then. Let's hear what spooky story you have for us."

Jon's heart aches.

The two Martins return with chairs and he places the tape in the recorder. He thanks Martin for the chair as he takes a seat. Martin sets a chair down and sits beside him.

"Which one did you find?"

"The original." He turns to look back to the group. "This… I never got the opportunity to listen to this before it was too late. It won't clear things up right away… but… just listen."

He clicks play.

  
  


_ "Right, if you're listening to this then it's likely that - No. Let's not beat around the bush. If you're listening to this, it means I'm dead." _

◇

Jon sinks in his chair. Absorbing everything his predecessor, the late Gertrude Robinson, is saying. Everything seems too much. She was not only dead but murdered by her -  _ their _ boss. The part that troubles him most is that he  _ believes  _ it all. He looks to his future self and the scars that cover his body and he can't deny the actual possibility of danger. His eyes drift to the other Martin, and now that he's looking he can spot the differences between those two as well. The future Martin looks more starved, his skin more pallid and eyes that speak of an unfathomable exhaustion. And the truth about Elias… well Elias wasn't even Elias. He was Jonah Magnus. Things were starting to clear up but each answer only led to more questions. Jon wanted so badly to understand everything. 

That scared Jon as well. 

He risks a glance at Tim and Sasha. Tim's whole demeanor is an icy contrast to only minutes ago and Sasha is staring at the tape recorder as if it could give her all the answers (perhaps it can…). If Martin had not chosen to sit behind him he would have tried to read his expression as well. Jon fidgets in his chair as the tape comes to an end. The final click echoes in the archives. 

Sasha is the first to break the silence that follows.

"The ritual…?"

The Archivist laughs but there is no humor or mirth to it. Only grief.

"I was the first success."

Jon's bones chill at the implications of that. Of what happened to him in that cursed future. Everyone else seems to understand as well.

Sasha stands up from her chair and crosses over to the other two. The other Jon can't seem to lift his gaze from the floor let alone meet hers. 

"That's why you're back? To change things?"

"Yes," Martin answers from beside the Archivist. 

Sasha nods. She seems to hesitate on her next move. 

"Jon?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like a hug?"

Her voice is gentle but Jon looks up at her in disbelief before his face crumbles. Unable to stand looking at this version of his own self, Jon looks away as Sasha and...the other him embrace. Instead he runs his hands over his face and tries to calm his growing panic. He had caused the world to end.

Tim lets out a heavy sigh, the cold expression he wore through the recording was starting to thaw into something more mournful. He searches the faces around the room before nodding to himself and standing. 

"Alright, everyone. Group hug."

He ignores the noises of protest from the Jon and Martin he knows.

"It's only going to get weirder than it already is if you make a thing out of it so… up! Group hug. And then I'm grabbing the bottles of wine I've stashed away in the breakroom."

Jon doesn't fight Tim's grip on his arm as he and Martin are both pulled towards the group but he scoffs at Tim's remark about alcohol.

"Tim, we have been in the Archives for a  _ week -" _

"And it's a good thing I was prepared because looks like we'll be needing it."

After a stiff, yet not unpleasant, group hug Tim leaves to grab his aforementioned wine and starts to pour servings for the group. Martin had placed Sylvia in an empty statement box, trusting her not to escape. While the others are distracted he turns to Jon and places a hand on his knee. Jon is still and his eyes don't move from the tape recorder he holds in his hands. Martin gives a gentle squeeze to bring Jon out of his thoughts. Jon blinks and returns his gaze, smiling sheepishly. 

"You okay?" Concern clear in Martin's voice.

Jon shifts. "It's quiet. Which should be a good thing considering everything, but it's… it's difficult to adjust after so long."

Martin nods. He looks back to the boxes of tapes.

"So, how do you plan to explain things from here?"

Jon leans back and considers. "I hadn't given it too much thought. I honestly didn't know if we'd make it this far."

"Hm. Why does that not surprise me?"

Jon tries to shoot him a hardened glare but the effect is lost as fondness leaks out into a smile. 

"I take it you've planned it all out then?"

"I might have given it some thought."

"Let's hear it then," Jon's eyes focus on Martin's as he waits for him to speak. Martin smiles and pulls his hand away from Jon's knee to gesture to the boxes. 

"Okay, so we were given all these tapes, right?"

"Right," Jon's voice slightly amused.

"And I know you were thinking we'd just give everybody the tapes to  _ listen _ to -"

"Yes, that is generally the purpose of tape recordings -"

"Let me finish! - But listen the whole reason we're here is to  _ stop _ the voyeuristic god and its insatiable hunger for knowledge from gaining power."

Martin watches the playful smile fade from Jon's face as realization set in. "And listening to statements can be just as dangerous as recording them."

Martin nods, "Some of them might be worth listening to but they aren't all worth the risk."

Jon is silent as he thinks it over.

"Are you suggesting we burn them?"

"I DIDN'T -"

"But you were thinking it!"

'M-maybe, but I don't think we should." Martin looks away from Jon and avoids his gaze to look at the boxes.

"Martin…"

"Look, they were left for us so they must be important - but that doesn't mean we have to use them. We'll hold onto them and keep them safe…until we know for sure destroying them won't hurt..."

Jon reaches out and grabs his hand. 

"...and then we'll burn them."

Martin laughs.

Tim clears his throat causing the two to jump. Martin had forgotten the others were still in the room. 

"So, you two seem close."

Oh no. That look in Tim's eyes meant trouble and Sasha's look was no better. 

"That's hardly the most pressing issue right now."

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Tim exclaims. "I could use the break from the dark scary apocalypse talk. Catch me up on the office gossip of the future!" He pours a hearty serving of wine for himself and starts on Sasha's glass.

"There is no office gossip in the future." Jon sighs.

"Oh that can't be true!" Sasha chimes in.

"Yeah, Future-Boss I've seen you smile more in the last five minutes than I've ever seen current Boss smile."

Current Jon, who had been sulking in his chair, sits up at this. "Hey! I  **am** right here."

"And aren't you dying to know all about your future self?" Tim sways on his feet.

Jon stares at Tim but he doesn't offer a rebuttal.

"Your silence speaks for itself! So," Tim turns back and points his finger at them. "Spill."

"Are you really going to stick with 'future-boss'?" Martin can't help but interrupt.

"He has a point," Sasha agrees. "It's not sticking."

"I don't see anyone else coming up with any better ideas! But you're changing the subject. Future gossip - now."

Martin can't help but fondly roll his eyes.

"Again, there isn't much for us to actually tell." Jon fidgets in his seat. "Could we come back to this?"

The younger Jon speaks as well, "Unless it's related to all this nonsense with the... Eye and what-not I don't see why we should continue to press the issue."

Tim scoffs.

"Of course you two think we should drop it - you're the same person! Don't you want to know what your future self has been up to?" Jon met Tim's eyes with a firm glare. "Okay, what about you Martin?"

"Uh, what about me?"

"Don't you want all the juicy details about your future self?"

Martin gave a nervous laugh (it was still so weird to see his past self from the outside), "Well, uh, maybe but -"

"Maybe is good enough for me." Tim clasps his hands together as he declares the matter settled. Oh this wouldn't do.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Martin speaks up, trying to sound insulted. His Jon looks to him, a myriad of emotions playing on his face (embarrassment, annoyance, hope, resignation…). 

"Okay, Martin 2...Martin 1? Martin Prime?" Tim snaps his fingers, eyes shining. "Marty McFly. What's your verdict? Office gossip or the horrifying reality of sentient horrors?"

Martin pretends to consider. Beside him Jon sinks with realization. 

"Martin, please."

"I think Tim has a point, Jon."

"But - I - there really  _ isn't  _ anything to tell."

Martin raises an eyebrow. Jon winces.

"Okay, I take it back. But do we have to... _ now? _ "

"Come on, Jon - we've spent the last few years in a literal nightmare I think we've earned a little office gossip."

Jon sighs. "Alright,"

"Alight?"

"Yes, alright."

"Good."

"Hm."

"Should I start?"

"Probably best if you did."

"Alright," Martin turned back to the room. "So, the two women upstairs? They're both retired police force from section 13. Long story short, they got involved with everything and Jonah ended up hiring them to work in the Archives."

Martin makes eye contact with Jon to see his surprised look. "Problem, Jon?"

Jon shakes out of his daze. "Just not where I expected you to start. Anyway," and he surprises Martin by taking over where he left off.

"The, uh, angry one who came in first is Daisy. She's also been touched by one of the entities known as The Hunt - she's still trying to resist it's call but sometimes it can be difficult for her."

"The most surprising part is that she tolerates Jon. You'll be surprised to find they're even close friends." This earns Martin the responses he expected. Jon ignores everyone's disbelief and continues on.

"The other woman, the one with the fierce look of determination in her eyes, that is Basira. She's…"

"She's a force of nature." Martin supplies. 

"Right, they essentially come as a pair."

Martin tilts his head in thought, "Are they a thing?"

"What?"

"Basira and Daisy - are they a  _ thing _ ?"

His Jon scoffs, "Why are you asking  _ me? _ "

"Because you should know - you're the one who is actually friends with Daisy."

"Well it's not like she's told me - are you asking me to  _ Know  _ it?"

"I'm surprised the knowledge hadn't just appeared in your head already."

"It doesn't exactly work that way and you know - oh."

"Oh?"

"Daisy's on her way down."

"Basira?"

"Talking with Rosie trying to convince her  _ not _ to call the police. Daisy isn't the best around people so she's coming down here so she won't scare Rosie."

"Okay, how close is she?"

"Top of stairs."

His answer is followed by several loud footsteps approaching the archive. Sure enough Daisy walks into the archives and stops.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

Sasha turns back to Jon, "How did you do that?"

"Side effect of accidentally tying yourself to the evil fear god of knowing."

She looks skeptical but accepts the answer. Meanwhile Daisy has made her way into the room and picks up a fresh wine bottle from Tim. 

"You should stock up on something stronger for next time." She tell Tim before taking a swig from the bottle.

"You must be Daisy." Tim says with a smile.

She places the bottle down and perches on the edge of a desk. "I forgot we haven't technically met yet. You're much happier this time around."

She turns to Sasha and is speaking before Martin can think to stop her.

"You're Sasha - the real one. Nice to meet you."

There's a tense silence.

"The  _ real _ one?" Sasha asks tentatively.

Daisy looks to Martin and Jon as if  _ they're  _ the ones in the wrong. "You haven't told them."

Martin tries to hold back his anger. "No, Daisy. At least not yet. We were trying to give context for everything else  **first.** "

Daisy shrugs. 

Sasha speaks up more demanding this time, "What happened to me?"

Daisy answers, "A monster killed and replaced you. Made everyone forget the real you."

Martin misses the cheery atmosphere from minutes before. 

"If it's any consolation, I killed the monster."

"Daisy," Jon admonishes.

"Sorry," she directs more to Sasha than Jon. "Figured it best, these two would avoid upsetting you."

"No, I understand. " Sasha is quiet. "I needed to know, thank you."

"So," Daisy begins. "What did the newlyweds  _ actually  _ tell you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a weird place to end but i NEEDED to get something posted!   
> Started this before s5 dropped and then this got away from me. This is all super self indulgent. Definitely a lot happier than my original intention but hey we could all use a little fluff.   
> Let me know if there's anything you particularly want to see in this fic. I'm pretty open now with plot so we'll see! 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @tritonehorror (tma and horror blog) or @nonbinarycrab (main blog)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistency? In any of my writing? Be it in scheduling, format, structure, etc.? Unlikely. I'm just writing these scenes for my enjoyment - and hopefully yours as well.

"I'm sorry,  _ who? _ " Tim asks, and there's an underlying glee in his voice. Sasha looks equally amused. In contrast, Martin and Jon's past selves are completely gobsmacked. 

Martin looks to his Jon who has his face obscured in his hands. Martin wonders if he realizes he's only made his wedding band more obvious.

Daisy cocks an eyebrow. "Was this a secret?"

Jon sighs and tries to compose himself.

"No… No, it was…" He clears his throat. "We were just trying to find a way to approach the subject."

"There you go. Problem solved." There's something about Daisy's tone that gives Martin the impression she had done it on purpose but he wasn't going to push the matter. It almost looks like Jon is about to but he shakes his head and moves on.

"Yes, well. There it is. Martin and I are married." Martin could see Jon brace himself for the response.

The few seconds after the words were spoken were surprisingly anticlimactic. It was silent. Tim makes a scene of looking between the two pairs - the married and the… not. 

It was actually the younger Martin that broke the silence. 

"What - when?"

"That's... difficult to answer." 

Martin tries to give a sympathetic look but his past self avoids his gaze. 

Tim decides to speak up. "So, an apocalypse wedding?"

Martin laughs, "I guess you could call it that."

Sasha and Tim take turns asking for trivial details about the future. They joke and laugh and it feels just like old times. Martin can't help but feel genuinely happy. Things were going great.

There was a shrill screech of wood against linoleum followed by a loud clattering as Jon pushed himself up out of his chair with enough force to send it toppling over. The room was hushed as they all turned their focus to him.

"This is ridiculous," he spat. "I don't understand how you all can just  _ laugh  _ and play along with this like this is some sort of...as if this  _ isn't _ …"

As his frustration reached a crescendo he lost his momentum and fumbled over the words. 

"As if this isn't terrifying?" The Archivist supplied, his voice steady.

Jon met his eyes and the tension spiked. 

Tim stood up slowly. 

"Boss -"

"I am NOT your boss, Tim!" When he spoke again it was quieter but no less scathing. "I am not your boss.  _ He _ is." Jon points at the Archivist. "He and whatever evil fear god is watching over this damn institute."

He drops his finger and sags with exhaustion. 

"I...need a cigarette." 

He turns and leaves.

Daisy lets out a low whistle in the tense quiet that follows. "You really weren't kidding about your past self."

Jon makes the walk outside in a mechanical trance like state. It was… all too much. And it was all terrifying. He slipped a hand into his blazer pocket and pulled a cigarette out of the box inside. He had recently caved and bought it out of stress for his new job position - he wasn't sure if he was thankful he did or upset he genuinely needed them. Either way he brought the cigarette to his lips and lit it with a cheap plastic lighter. He hated the damn things but swore he would never commit to his bad habits enough to warrant actually shelling out for a decent zippo. He might end up reconsidering his stance now. He lets out a dry laugh and takes a drag. 

Standing outside he turns back to look at the imposing building he just walked out of. Despite his anger he can't help but feel drawn to the place. He quickly darts into a nearby alley before he loses control of his temper. Again.

Christ, he had really done that hadn't he? He exhales a plume of smoke and watches it dissipate. What now? He has no clue how to answer that question. 

He hears footsteps approaching. He tries to slip into a confidence he does not feel. He turns to find himself entering the alleyway. No. He refuses to believe that other man is  _ him _ . They might be versions of the same individual but they are not the  _ same _ . 

"What?"

"Could I join you?"

"No. But you will anyway."

That gets him a sympathetic look in response. He hates it. He looks away, staring off in the distance rather than at his other. He hears the scuffing of feet and can almost taste the awkward tension in the air as he exhales smoke. 

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. This is more than I thought I'd ever get to be quite honest."

Jon stays silent and the Archivist sighs.

"I came out here in case you wanted to… talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, I mean if there's anyone who can understand your thoughts I think it'd be me."

Jon drops his cigarette and stomps it under his shoe. 

"We are nothing alike." Each word is spat with distaste.

"Trust me when I say I would like it to remain that way." There's a pause. "There are too many monsters as it is."

Jon doesn't reply. Instead he storms back towards the institute. 

Jon watches his younger self leave, surprised to see him walking back into the institute after everything. He picks up the discarded cigarette butt and tosses it in a bin. He takes a moment to appreciate the world uncorrupted by fear. He would accept being the enemy if it meant the world stayed as it was.

After the two Jons stormed outside his future self excused himself to make some tea. Tim and Sasha were busy asking Daisy questions but Martin couldn't bring himself to focus on their conversation. His thoughts were drifting - none of this felt like it was  _ real _ . But Jon's loud return made him snap back into himself. Jon had thrown open the door to his office with a loud bang. Against his better judgment Martin found himself walking over. 

He looks into Jon's office and finds the man throwing items haphazardly into his bag. It looked like he was packing his things.

"What are you doing?"

Jon tenses at his voice but seems to relax slightly when he sees its the Martin he knows standing at the door. 

"I'm leaving. I quit."

"What?"

The word escaped his mouth before he could stop it. Jon stops sorting through his belongings and gives him a judgemental stare.

"Do you think I should stay here? Stick around and play along with whatever game these  _ monsters _ are playing?" Jon challenges.

"No! No, I just - I think you're moving too fast. If you leave now you're just as likely to fall into a different trap. At least here we know what the monsters look like."

Jon pauses. His face scrunched in thought. When he speaks again his voice is calmer.

"What would you suggest?" 

"I think you should stick around long enough to learn what you can so you have a better understanding of what to look out for. Compile enough information on everything outside the institute to know what to avoid. Secure another job before walking out entirely. I'm positive these guys plan to continue to pay us to do like no work so…" 

To his surprise Jon lets out a dry laugh but doesn't say anything else. He looks at Martin like he's trying to puzzle something out. Martin's probably only imaging this part but there's almost a sadness in his eyes. But Martin can't focus on that now so he continues. 

"Look, I'm not going to stop you. I just think you should at least -"

"Alright."

"- consider. Wait what?"

"Alright. I'll stick around for now." 

"Oh! O-okay. Why are you still packing?"

Jon zips his bag and throws it over his shoulder. "Because if I'm going to stay, its not going to be in an office away from everyone else. It won't be as head archivist." His face twists into a grimace as he says the title. They stand together in silence as he considers his next words. "But, I want you to promise me something."

"Of course!" Martin cringes at himself for sounding so eager but Jon doesn't seem to notice.

"When I leave for good I want you to leave with me."

"Leave with you…?"

"Well not  _ with _ me but - as in you'll  _ also _ leave the institute for good." 

"Oh! I didn't mean - I know what you meant I was just… Right."

"Right."

Jon is gripping the strap of his bag tight and isn't meeting Martin's gaze. He looks nervous and Martin takes a deep breath and nods.

"I promise."

Jon meets his eyes then and he looks almost relieved. But before it becomes a moment he squares his shoulders and he shifts back into his usual demeanor. Martin wonders why he feels the need to close himself off.

"Right. Well, we should also make sure Tim and Sasha are aware of this plan. Make sure they have plans to leave as well."

Martin nods, suddenly feeling awkward about standing in the door. "Right, I'll just be." He motions back out into the main room and Jon indicates that he plans to follow. "Right."

Back in the main room the others are quiet. Their future selves have both returned and are looking through the pile of tapes again. Daisy, keeping true to her original words, seems to be fixing the trapdoor they all emerged from. Sasha is writing something down quickly in her notebook and Tim turns to them as they enter.

"Welcome back!" He notices Jon has his things and moves to stand up."Wait, Jon. You're not seriously leaving are you?"

This gets the other's attention and several pairs of eyes turn their way. Martin returns to his chair and Jon sets his things out on Martin's desk - or the one he had recently claimed as his own anyway. 

"I'm not leaving… yet. But I am stepping down from my position as head archivist. If we are to continue to work I will do so as another assistant."

Martin's other gives his partner a questioning look. "He can  _ do _ that?"

The other Jon tilts his head in contemplation. "Apparently."

Only then does Martin remember what Gertrude had said on the tape. He feels nauseous with the realization that he stopped Jon from quitting entirely. Even more so now that he realizes he can't bring himself to quit. He turns to look at the Jon he knows. Jon grabs his own chair and moves it closer to the original group, situating himself between Martin and Tim. Its almost a tight squeeze and is definitely closer than Martin would expect him to sit. Jon crosses his arms and looks firmly at his other. Something flips in Martin's chest as he pieces it together; Jon decided to stay because Martin and the others still couldn't leave.

Across the room the Archivist clears his throat. 

"Okay… where should we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it alright if we skip the explanation of the fear entities? We all know those details right?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I am super bad at responding to comments but I see and love them all so thank you all so much! ♡ (I'm so glad everyone enjoyed Daisy dropping the bomb last chapter) Feel free to yell at me some more in the comments or find me on tumblr @nonbinarycrab

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my blog [@tritonehorror](https://tritonehorror.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
